In Chinese traditional medicine, massage is a common method of treating diseases, e.g. single thumb massage. Because massage is a non-medicinal therapy, it is harmless and painless to the human body, and therefore it has no side effect. The single thumb massage with the end of the thumb working on certain positions with the frequency of 120-160 times per minute can improve the blood circulation of the human body for curing or treating diseases. According to the methods of the invention, the thumb used in single thumb massage is replaced by shock air. Not only is the human resource saved, but the treating effect is improved greatly because of the high frequency of over 160 times per minute of the shock air (even as high as 3000 times per minute). Therefore it is a great breakthrough over the prior art.